It's Not Too Late
by Dwisiwi
Summary: When a well planned game night turns into a night that makes Jackson realize what's important to him


Tonight is a game night. We have this night planned for a week, me and Karev actually planned this together. We don't have schedule to be in the hospital tonight, we will be free until late morning tomorrow, Jo will be on night shift, and my girl Harriet will be with her Mother tonight. So everything's great. We asked guys to hang out with us in my place. We will be joined with Owen (which he said Amelia decided to have a girls night with her sisters, so she will be ok with our game night) who bring along Riggs since they now friends again, Ben, and Deluca. As strange as it sounds, I just can't get over how Karev and Deluca now be friend, sort of. I welcome the company though, so not a problem for me.

We have snacks stock in my place already, we will order out when we arrive at my home, booze handled by Karev. And if I'm not wrong, I heard Deluca will cook some pasta or something. To say I'm excited is understatement. I'm beyond excited!

I was checking pre games news from my twitter while we are waiting for Owen and Riggs in the lobby. Ben was joking about last case he got today. I was practically laughing with his antics, and everyone laughing too. I swear sometimes I work with bunch of dorks other than brilliant doctors. Then when I move my head to talk to Karev, I heard a voice, a happy toddlers voice. I know that voice, it was Harriet's. She was in her mother's arm, and her mother was making silly faces to her. Those smiles, both from Harriet and her mother, I believe my heart beat stop, and I wasn't in the middle of the guys. I was taken somewhere with my vision only for my favorite girls.

How badly I wanted to be with them at that moment. Laughing with them too, making silly faces to Harriet together with her mother too. I should hold them together in my arms. That would be the perfect feeling. This what I'm feeling was so strong, I didn't know it was a great happy feeling or hurt.

I walk voluntary, I swear one second I was trying to talk to Karev, then in the next second I'm walking to Harriet and her mother.

"April.. Hey!" I call her when I come near them

"Hey Jackson! Game night with the boys I heard." She answers me while bouncing the little girl in her arm. Harriet throws her arms to me, for me to pick her up, so I do.

"Yes. Uhm we are waiting for Owen and Riggs actually. Then go to, um, my place." Harriet keep babbling cutely and laughing while I hold her. This little girl really is the cutest!

"oh! I think I saw Owen somewhere before I got here. He was talking to Amelia. Should be here soon I guess. Hey hey buggs, you heard? Your daddy will have a great night with his friends. Say have a good night to daddy!" April talked to Harriet while taking her from my arms. Waving Harriet's hand to me, as saying goodbye. But her face turned to a frown and a little cry heard, she didn't want me to go.

"Uh oh. No no baby girl. I will not have a great time. Daddy will miss you so much." I take her back from April. Kissing side of her head until she was smiling again. "Yeah? You happy daddy will be miserable without you?" then she laugh. "Off course you are! Silly girl."

April just smiling, she must be thinking I'm an idiot or something.

I heard Karev shouting my name, my cue to leave. But I don't move, I can't. I hold Harriet a little closer, inhaling her smell. I don't wanna leave her, and her mother.

Seeing my hesitation, April tries to take Harriet from my arms. "Come baby, we won't hold your daddy longer. He needs to go. Come Harriet."

Harriet still don't want to let me go. So do i. Harriet put her hands around my neck, and I know this will take longer than I expected. I don't know what to do. I need to go, but I don't want to leave.

"Jackson, you making this hard!" now April laughing at me while rubbing Harriet's back slowly, for what? being clingy with my own daughter? She must be insane.

"Easy for you to say. Wait until it's your turn. Bet you'll be worse." Ops, wrong words. I can't take it back. We both know how we felt about this situation. April shut her mouth, holding back whatever she wanted to tell me. I'm a total idiot.

"AVERY! COME ON! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! HUNT AND RIGGS WILL BAILED OUT TO MER'S HOUSE IF YOU'RE NOT COME NOW!" Karev shouts to me from wherever he is now.

What an asshole! Did he realize I was near shed a tear here! I can't believe I call him my friend.

"Ok. How about we walk daddy to his car, bugs? So you can hold your daddy longer. How about that daddy?" April tried to fix this mess that I created.

I don't need to answer her, I walk to my car, exit the building with Harriet in my arms and April walk beside me. I put my hand on April 's arm to navigate her to my car. Once we get to my car, miraculously Harriet was easy, move from my arms to April's.

I kiss her head, "goodnight baby girl. Daddy love you."

April is full smiling to me now, the smile I believe she reserved for me. I need to hold myself, because if I'm not, I really will kiss her too.

"goodnight April. Thank you really, I never know what to do around her. Thanks for saving me, again." I rub back of my head, not sure what to do, parting ways like this.

April rubs my arm slowly, which sending me goosebump, and she still smiling. "It's ok. We both know how weak you are Jackson. You can't hide that." I rolled my eyes at that, and she laugh. Oh how she loves to tease me from time to time. Not that I want deny her claim.

"Have a good night. Enjoy the game with the boys. You can call Harriet if you want on the break."

"Yes, I think I will do." I'm sure I will do, couple times maybe.

Then she left, walk to her own car not far from my own. I wait until they both secure inside the car, and leave the parking lot. I wave them goodbye when the car passes me.

I got in to my car when I hear my phone beeping, a message from Karev. I rolled my eyes, he annoyed me much tonight.

His message was short, TAKE THEM BACK. IT'S NOT TOO LATE. SEE YOU AT YOUR PLACE.


End file.
